Grandmother
Eirudy's Grandmother is a supporting character in Witch Spring 3. She lives in her house, in the northeastern corner of the Eastern Misty Forest. Despite being old and hard of hearing, she is a talented dollmaker and gives Eirudy advice in various parts of the story. Plot While Eirudy can visit Grandmother starting in Chapter 1 once the tutorial is finished and you can enter the Eastern Misty Forest, the first time Eirudy decides she needs to visit her grandmother is in the beginning of Chapter 2. Because grandmother made the Soul Stone, Eirudy needs to find out how to upgrade it. Eirudy returns in Chapter 3 after she is betrayed by the Lehert villagers in order to get guidance. If she chose to trust Adrian, Grandmother will tell her to go to the Temple of Morell and acquire her best work, Vahnter, and the story will proceed to Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber. Afterwards, Grandmother cannot be spoken to again; she won't even have her usual dialogue of "I'm fine, but my back hurts. Ho ho." However, if she doesn't know whether to trust humans or distrusts them, Grandmother will instead give her the basement key to acquire Bernick, and the story progresses to Chapter 4: Dark Path. If you choose to suck up Velita's soul, the last time you see Grandmother is in the ending, when Eirudy runs to her house for advice following Adrian's death. There, it is discovered that Grandmother has been a doll all along when the head falls off and yet continues speaking, stating that the vessel (Eirudy) was a failure. This completes Eirudy's spiral into despair, and she afterwards becomes a human-hunter. In post-game, upon visiting Grandmother's House, Eirudy notes that she went missing since the incident when Eirudy became a real person. If you go up the second floor of her house to where you find Prototype Warrie, there is a letter for Eirudy on the table. Upon reading it, it reveals that her Grandmother has been dead for many years, and Revgato instead placed her soul inside the body of a doll so that she could raise Eirudy. She also reveals that she never had children of her own, and she created a doll to call her daughter. Revgato placed a soul in that doll, which became Eirudy. Trivia *In Chapter 2, while warning Eirudy about the danger of Dark Magic Stones, she mentions a deity in Vavelia who succumbed to them. She's talking about Ludina, Luna's mother who is optionally seen in the previous game. *Grandmother being a doll created to guide Eirudy is hinted at several times in the story: **If you visit her in Chapter 1, Eirudy will tell her that the way she repeats herself often makes her seem like a doll. **While warning Eirudy about the danger of Dark Magic Stones in Chapter 2, Eirudy notes that Grandmother, whom she believed to be human, shouldn't have been able to handle the Dark Magic Stones. **Eirudy mentions not knowing anything about her parents, which is odd when her grandmother is alive. **For those who played through the Light path first, it would also be odd that after telling Eirudy about Vahnter, she just ceased to be interactive. Category:Characters Category:Female